Musical instrument drums have long been known and require fundamentally that the drum be comprised of a body and a drumhead with means to tension the drumhead to an appropriate tension to provide the sound and acoustics that the particular drummer desires.
Conventional acoustic drums are generally comprised of a body having a lug and tension rod system arranged to impose a force upon the top drumhead and bottom drumhead. As the tension rod is tightened, pressure is imposed on the means mounting the drumheads, usually a circular continuous rim with an epoxy to secure the edges of the drumhead.
In addition, practice drums have been developed to enable the musician to develop his skills without the sound attending a typical acoustic drum. Practice drums take the form of heads or pads with little or no tension, and generally means whereby a drumstick can strike a surface and create very little or no sound.